This invention relates to strap attachment means for a guitar. It is common practice to attach a guitar strap to a guitar on the side thereof in the area overlying the tail block. A second attachment is made at the opposite end of the guitar on or near the neck. For a guitar having a fiberglass body the strap may be attached to a button or similar device secured directly to the side of the guitar in the region near the neck. However, this means of attachment has not been satisfactory for wooden guitars, because the wood side panels are not strong enough to withstand the localized forces generated at the point of button insertion. Consequently a strap for a wooden guitar is oftentimes attached to the neck itself in the region near the side panel. This creates another problem because the button or other strap attachment device interferes with the movement of the player's hand along the heel portion of the neck.